


A Funny Spell

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Spells & Enchantments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Did you need something?”“Company, preferably.”“On one condition.”Thor raised an eyebrow. “Let’s hear it.”“I get to practice a spell on you.”





	A Funny Spell

When Loki rose that morning he decided then and there that he had three things he needed to accomplish that day, or he’d consider it a waste.

1) Try out that new spell he’d read about the previous evening.

2) Keep practicing the one he’d been trying out yesterday.

3) Mess with Thor at least a little bit.

If he had time he’d throw in a fourth point and plan out a more elaborate plan for the messing with Thor part, but he would be content in just annoying him, really. The best plans came about from spontaneous action, after all.

He breakfasted alone, which didn’t bother him in the slightest, but he could hear Thor enter the palace from a mile away. He was sweaty and winded, but the grin he was wearing told Loki the end of his meal wouldn’t be a peaceful one.

Let’s start point three early, then.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed as he settled down beside him and stole a grape from his plate. “You have to go outside today. The weather is amazing.”

“Maybe later,” Loki replied, wrinkling his nose. “How about you wash before getting any closer to me.”

Thor’s grin grew. “Are you indicating I stink?”

“If I have to spell it out, I will.”

“I feel the need for a hug.”

“Don’t you touch me, Thor Odinson.” Loki pointed at him, but nothing but magic could stop Thor now, and Loki was still mastering his powers and wasn’t quick enough. Thor’s arms embraced him easily, despite how much he protested. “Thor, you pest! Let go of me.”

Thor was laughing, but backed off as quickly as he’d leant in. “You’re ridiculous.”

“ _You’re_  ridiculous.”

Thor waved him off and grabbed the remaining grapes off his plate before standing up, munching on them happily. “I’ll go wash off, oh great and mighty Loki. Behave while I’m gone, won’t you?”

Loki watched him leave in annoyance, feeling all the more determined to mess with him as revenge later. But first it was time to practice a few spells. He had a feeling he would need them.

* * *

 

Thor entered his room an hour later, wearing clean clothes and his semi wet hair framing his face. Loki didn’t acknowledge him at first, only kept making the book before him levitate, but Thor’s persistent staring and occasional cough made him pause and turn his gaze toward him.

“Did you need something?”

“Company, preferably.”

“On one condition.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Let’s hear it.”

“I get to practice a spell on you.”

“Which one?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not gonna agree to something unknown.”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, brother.”

“I’m not, but I know you.” Thor was frowning at him. “You’re not exactly merciful.”

“Can’t handle it, can you?”

“Oh, I can handle anything.” Thor took a step closer to him. “Even your antics.”

Loki smirked. “So it’s a deal then?”

“It’s a deal.”

They didn’t shake hands. They were too young to even consider that. Instead Thor placed himself before Loki, face to face, and waited while Loki contemplated which spell to use. The levitating spell would be fun and all, but there was one spell he’d been practicing that he couldn’t know for sure if he was nailing unless he tried it out on someone. The choice was a rather easy one, to be fair.

“Will it hurt?” Thor asked as Loki took a step back. His voice hadn’t wavered, but Loki could tell he was nervous.

“Not one bit.”

“Are you telling the truth?”

“Of course.”

Thor didn’t seem convinced, which Loki reckoned was fair enough. But as far as he was aware the spell didn’t actually hurt at all.

“However, I do warn you,” Loki started as he raised his hands. “It’s a pretty funny spell.” And with that he waved his hands in his brother’s direction, and he was rewarded instantly.

The laughing spell would be crucial in battle, for Loki could make anyone laugh so hard that they could barely breathe, and it was difficult to attack someone if you couldn’t even fill your lungs. It was different from the tickling spell that Loki had read about but not yet learnt, for it didn’t do anything to physically make people laugh. It simply manipulated the victim’s brain so that they couldn’t stop laughing unless he made them. It could literally choke someone to death.

He wasn’t going too hard on Thor, but he did try out all the intensities - from weak giggling to echoing belly laughter, and he had to admit it felt nice to hear him laugh so freely and know it was his own doing. Especially since nothing was actually funny.

Thor looked bewildered when he stopped. “That was-”

“Impressive?”

“I was going to say cruel.”

“It wasn’t  _that_ cruel.”

“Only because you stopped quickly. But there you go, you tried your spell. Can we hang out now?”

Loki sighed dramatically. “I guess we have to.”

“You bet we do! I kept my end of the deal.”

“You better have something fun planned because I’m not just gonna sit here and converse.”

Thor suddenly grinned, and Loki could see something of himself in him. “Oh, it’s fun all right.”

Loki suddenly wished he’d mastered the tickling spell, but it technically didn’t matter because the moment Thor shoved him down onto the bed he forgot everything about magic and was left squirming beneath his brother as fingers danced over his upper body with an unfair knowledge of his most sensitive spots. Loki was ashamed to admit he started laughing immediately, but he did, and Thor seemed immensely pleased about it.

He was going to kill him. Or worse, trap him in the air for an hour using the levitating spell. Just you wait, Thor.

“Look at this as revenge,” Thor was saying, and Loki managed to choke out a, “But it was part of the deal!”

“That’s true,” Thor admitted. “But it was a cruel deal to begin with.”

Which one of them was the trickster god again?

Thor’s fingers were unbearable against his skin, and all Loki could do was laugh and laugh and attempt to shove the evil hands away, but Thor was at it for several minutes before he finally caved and decided that Loki had had enough, and at that point Loki had let out several pleas that he was now insanely embarrassed about.

Talk about his to do list backfiring on him.

“Do you want to spar?” Thor asked once he’d calmed down, luckily gracious enough to not comment on what had just gone down. “No magic involved.”

“I can defeat you without it, don’t worry.”

Thor grinned. “I have no doubts.”

Thor won, of course, but Loki ended up having fun nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
